Dragon Ball Z: Future Goku returns to Earth
by Makaioshin666
Summary: Future Goku returns to Earth after recovering on Yardrat from his battle with Frieza. On Earth, he faces Frieza and a new foe..King Cold!


**We all know how King Cold and Frieza were defeated when Future Trunks interfered, so this is how they were defeated in the unaltered timeline...**

 **-August, Age 764-**

In the Northern Wastelands where Frieza's ship had landed, the Z-Fighters were scouting out the area. Once Frieza's ship had landed, the Z-Fighters all hid in the cliffs and suppressed their power levels. Vegeta was keeping quiet. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were with Vegeta while Puar and Bulma had stayed behind. Bulma looked on with binoculars.

After Frieza's ship had landed, the door of the ship slowly opened and a set of stairs was set down. Soldiers marched out of the ship followed by a captain.

Bulma focused on the captain, a muscular humanoid with golden hair. "Is that Frieza?"

The captain was one of King Cold's officers.

Krillin gulped. "That guy..his ki is roughly the same as mine."

"Be quiet, do you want him to hear us?"

Frieza and King Cold emerged from the ship. Outfitted with a cyborg body, Frieza wanted vengeance!

King Cold was silent and folded his arms while Frieza ordered the soldiers. "Soldiers! Spread out and kill any Earthlings you find!"

The captain and two other soldiers, including a green fish like humanoid, scouted out the area. Hovering over the desert, they looked around for any life. They tried to detect any life forms with their scouters.

The green fish like humanoid scouted Krillin and the others below. "Captain! I found Earthlings!"

The fish like humanoid blasted at the cliffs as soon as the Z-Fighters evaded.

The cliffs they had been hiding in split open and boulders crumbled across the desert sands.

"I see them, Iru!"

Vegeta scoffed. "You all are cowards trying to escape these soldiers. We'd all wipe the floor with them, though the captain may prove a challenge to some of you."

Krillin gulped. Tien was tense and Chiaotzu was hiding behind him.

"Krillin, Vegeta's right. As much as I hate him, it's true. We should fight until Goku comes back!"

Iru blasted at Tien, who evaded. Chiaotzu fled.

Tien smirked. "Is that all you got?"

Iru flew towards Tien, preparing to rush him, but he was instantly disintegrated by a blast from Tien.

Yamcha was in the desert between two cliffs, rushed by two soldiers from two directions.

"Get him! It's an Earthling!"

"Hmph..you underestimate me..I'm not just any Earthling!"

Yamcha got into a combat stance and rushed the soldiers. The soldiers gasped in disbelief when their scouter read his power level as 50,000.

Two soldiers used their blasters to fire at Yamcha but he charged through them with speed and wasn't hit by their blasts. Once Yamcha was behind them, the soldiers collapsed from being struck quickly by him.

The other two soldiers who had surrounded Yamcha were both hit by Chiaotzu's Dodon Ray and defeated.

"Heh. Thanks Chiaotzu, but I can handle these guys!"

Piccolo threw off his cape and turban. As both were weighted, they knocked down two soldiers.

A soldier who looked similar to Jeice of the Ginyu Force tried to strike Piccolo from behind but was backfisted and sent through a cliff.

Gohan and Krillin defeated six soldiers on their own and effortlessly.

The captain was facing off against Tien. "You may have beaten Iru very easily, but you won't defeat me."

The captain was calculating Tien's power level. "65,000? That can't be right. You'd be above the Ginyu Force. All of them except Ginyu, of course. Although, if it is true, you're still no match for me."

Tien tried to kick the captain, who evaded. "Is that all you got?"

"Shut up!"

Tien punched the captain, sending him back a bit. When he tried to elbow smash the captain, his elbow was countered. "Not bad. Maybe you are stronger than Jeice, Burter, and Recoome after all."

Frieza was watching the soldiers fight. "Hmph. Pathetic. Father, we should have brought higher class soldiers. Also, looks like that bald one was brought back with the dragon balls. I was sure I'd killed that Namekian one as well."

"So these are the Earthlings you told me of."

Tien was sent back by a punch from the captain and then wiped blood from his mouth. As the captain prepared to charge at him with an energy ball in hand, Tien used a solar flare on him.

Blinded by the solar flare, the captain was kicked in the face by Tien and his scouter was destroyed. He was then punched in the stomach by Tien and sent back several feet, his feet skidding across the desert sand.

The captain was no longer blinded and he detected Tien's movements just as he was about to launch a finishing blow. Tien was countered.

Vegeta killed several Frieza Soldiers with a simple kiai. Frieza noticed this.

"Vegeta? No...it can't be. I killed him!"

Tien was punched into a cliff by the captain and was punched again and again until the rock mountain he had been sent into collapsed on him.

Krillin rushed at the captain. "Take this!"

Kicked in the face by Krillin, the captain was impressed. He didn't know that he was on par with Krillin as he was without his scouter, but no one but Ginyu had managed to damage him like that.

Gohan kicked Frieza Soldiers across the desert while Piccolo effortlessly deflected blasts aimed at him by the soldiers.

Just as Krillin and the captain were about to rush each other, Vegeta butted in.

"Weakling. I'll take care of this one."

Krillin was annoyed. "Vegeta-you jerk!"

The captain chuckled. "Well, well, well. Vegeta? Last I checked, you're not even as strong as Zarbon."

"Not this time, asshole."

Vegeta punched the captain through his stomach, impaling him. "I killed Zarbon...just like this."

Choking on his own blood and with a faint ki level, the captain breathed slowly. "I-impo-impossible."

Vegeta tore his fist out of the captain, whose body dropped onto the sand lifeless.

Krillin was shocked. "Did you have to kill him—like that?"

"Are you an idiot?"

Chiaotzu and Yamcha had taken out small numbers of soldiers while the others took out large numbers. With the captain dead, there were none left to fight.

Just as they prepared to face Frieza, suddenly, Goku appeared in front of them. He was wearing strange clothing. He had a big collar with an armored vest over a white shirt, brown baggy pants, and some new boots. This was his Yardrat attire. When Frieza had last seen him, Goku had been a Super Saiyan. This time, he was only in his base form.

Vegeta smirked. "Well, if it isn't Kakarot-where the hell have you been?"

Krillin and Yamcha were glad to see Goku. "Alright, Goku! Welcome back!"

Gohan smiled. "Daddy!"

Piccolo just stood by, smiling. "It's about time."

"I'll take care of Frieza and whoever this guy is—then we'll talk."

In a flashing golden light, Goku became a Super Saiyan.

Krillin was intrigued. "So I finally sense this Super Saiyan power up close."

Tien was surprised. "Goku is leagues ahead of me."

Vegeta clenched his fists, wondering when he would be able to become a Super Saiyan. His base was almost close to Goku's in power.

Frieza clenched his fists with intense rage but was also afraid at the same time. "Y-you! CURSE YOU MONKEY!"

Because of his cyborg parts, Frieza was restraining his power to 50%. By going full power, he'd be committing suicide.

However, it was hard for Frieza to control his rage. His cyborg tail rattled and he clenched his fists with rage while his ki began rising.

"Frieza—calm down, my son."

Goku looked shocked. "He's your son?"

"Why yes, he is. I am King Cold."

"I can see the family resemblance."

Circuits in Frieza's robotic arm began frying and sparks surged through his legs. "DIE!"

Frieza shot a barrage of energy blasts at Goku, only to be deflected easily.

"D-DAMN YOU!"

Frieza's cybernetic arm broke off as he was powering up.

"I'm sorry, Frieza-you came here to threaten my family. It's over."

Frieza formed a death ball, charging it up with ki. "I'll destroy you!"

Goku stood still with seriousness as his golden hair blew in the wind. He didn't flinch or even prepare for the attack in a defensive stance.

Frieza levitated upwards. He was missing an arm and his circuits were sparking as he prepared to launch the death ball.

Goku stood his ground as the death ball was thrown onto him. Piccolo reassured Gohan. "Don't worry, he can handle that blast."

There was an explosion and Goku was standing, completely unharmed. Not a single scratch was on him but he was standing on ground that had become a crater.

Frieza was shocked. "HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!"

Goku used instant transmission to appear behind Frieza, which he had been charging before the blast hit him. "This time, Frieza—you're dead."

Vegeta observed Goku's instant transmission technique. "What kind of technique is that?"

Frieza was blasted with a Kamehameha and eliminated, his only remains being cybernetic parts that landed on the ground.

King Cold was shocked. "No! Frieza!"

Goku then turned to King Cold. "I sense you. You're stronger than Frieza ever was. Can you transform?"

"No."

"I see."

King Cold was shocked to see the fierce Goku prepare another Kamehameha as he floated in the air.

King Cold moved and shot a death beam towards Goku, who deflected it with an eye beam.

He then shot more death beams at Goku.

"Bad idea, Cold."

"What? NOOOO!"

King Cold was destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha just as Frieza had been.

With King Cold, Frieza, and their soldiers defeated, Goku reverted back to his base form. They had been no match for him. He had a zenkai boost after he had fought Frieza on Namek, plus, he had done a bit of training while on Yardrat.

Soon after the deaths of Frieza and his father, Sorbet would assume control of the empire and later promote the prodigies, Tagoma and Shisami to elite ranks.

 **Fin.**


End file.
